Look Down Below
Plot Crocohazard returns and this time goes to Pisciss to take over the planet with his bandits so Clepron and Mig intervene with his plans along with Plumber Pyke. Synopsis Plumber Pyke is racing through his planet towards the top of it. He sees a large and dark shadow object racing towards him. "Halt! You ar enot permited to being in his area!" shouted Pyke. "Well I am," said the object, It reveals itself to being Crocohazard and he blasts Pyke with his fire laser. Pyke retreats and then Crocohazard grabs him and growls at him. He throws him down and Pyke lands hardly on a rock. He barely opens his eyes and sees Crocohazard nearing him and then he blasts him with electricity and then Pyke quickly retreats away towards his secret base/cave area to rest and call for help. Mig and Clepron get a call from Pyke on Clepron's plumbers' badge. "Come to Pisciss now! There's a large crocodile trying to invade. "We're on our way just stay put," saic Clepron. Pyke ended the call and faced Mig. "Oh great. Now I have to fly all the way up to Pisciss," said Mig. "Just do it," said Clepron. Mig moaned and turned into Jetray and flew up towards Pisciss while Clepron used his warp speed jetpack. Jetray neared the planet and looked down on it and saw the crocodile. "Ugh," said Jetray. He dived into the water and looked around. "Where is he?" asked Jetray. "Well, well, well if it isn't the annoyance Mig," said Crocohazard. "Uh what are you doing here Croc?" asked Jetray. "Oh the usual. Taking over this planet and finishing you off," said Crocohazard. "Not gonna happen!" shouted Jetray. He blasted Crocohazard and flew away. "AGGGHHH," shouted Crocokhazard. He made him chase him around the planet and Mig was laughing and then he ran in to the enemy and looked up. "Surprise!" said Crocohazard. Clepron dove into the water and looked at Jetray. "Go get Pyke!" shouted Jetray. "Ok," said Clepron. He swam to his hideout and found him. "C'mon," said Clepron. Pyke got up and swam out with Clepron. Crocohazard chased Jetray towards them and all 3 of them swam into the core of the planet. Crocohazard got stuck. "Argh! I'll get you all later!" he shouted. Jetray, Clepron, and Pyke all walked along with core. Mig turned back and Pyke began talking about the rules of the planet. "Yadda yadda just be quiet!" shouted Mig. Clepron stared at him and Pyke frowned. "Young Miguel!" he shouted. "What!!" shouted Mig. Pyke frowned at him still. "Ugh I'm going," said Mig. Pyke grabbed him. "I said you can not enter the middle core at any costs!" shouted Pyke. "Well I don't care about your stupid rules!" shouted Mig. Just then Crocohazard broke through the core and was behind them. Mig got angry and turned into Diamondhead and whacked Crocohazard with his diamond shard hammer but missed. He then popped up at a different location and Diamondhead missed again. "Enough with the whack-a-croc Crocodork!" shouted Diamondhead. Crocohazard jumped out at Humungousaur and he kicked Crocohazard into the middle core. "Don't go over there!" shouted Pyke. "Ugghhhh!!!!" shouted Diamondhead. He turned into Spiker and went into it.He stuck Crocohazard to the core and then smacked him and scrapped him. Crocohazard blasted Spiker with fire and made him fall off the edge. "Agggghhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed. He stuck to the wall and climbed back up. Crocohazard broke free from the spikes and Spiker broke a hole trhough the wall. "Oh my go-!" shouted Crocohazard. Him and Spiker got flown throughout the planet but currents and they were beating each other up. "You little brat!" shouted Spiker. He wrapped up Crocohazard in spikes and then kicked him into space. Spiker was satisfied and then he turned back into Mig was floating and couldn't breathe. Clepron flew past him and picked him up and put a space helmet on his head. "What! I could've saved myself!" shouted Mig. "Ok," said Clepron. He let Mig go and then grabbed him. "Ok fine. Maybe I can't," said Mig. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Magister Pyke Villains *Crocohazard Aliens Used *Jetray *Diamondhead *Spiker Trivia *Diamondhead debuts in this episode. *Mig disobey's Pumber Pyke in this episode. *Crocohazard looks slightly different in this episode. *It is unknown how Clepron escaped the core and what happened to Pyke. Category:Episodes